


My enemy is my savior

by VanillaandShoky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Brett Talbot, Car Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Pet Names, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Brett Talbot, Werewolf Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaandShoky/pseuds/VanillaandShoky
Summary: Nolan is saving someone we all thought dead and stuff happens.





	My enemy is my savior

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing ff, don't expect too much. Also english is not my mother tounge.

Nolan searched up and down in Monroe’s weapon arsenal. He knew exactly that the wolfsbane was here. He just had to find it.

_"Finally!"_

He shouted to himself as he held the right wolfsbane in his hands.

He ran out in full speed and climbed in the driver’s seat of his car, starting the engine instantly and driving off to Deaton.

_"Okay here it is! Please tell me he's still alive!?"_

_"He is. Barely. But he is... Now give me the wolfsbane so I can actually save him."_

_"Sure, here you go. OH GOD!? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?"_

The guy on the table had a bad looking wound on his side that had black veins traveling all the way up his body and stopping shortly in front of the place where Nolan knew the heart was located. He must have coughed black blood as it traveled down his jaw and throat, covering his shirt in black as well.

_"He doesn't look to good, I know but he'll be fine. I Hope."_

_"YOU HOPE!?"_

_"Yeah I hope."_

_"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!"_

_"..."_

Deaton did his magic on Brett while Lori slowly awoke, looking around like a deer standing in the headlights of Roscoe.

_"'se fine?"_

_"Yes, it's going to take a little while but he's strong he'll make it."_

Deaton now looked from Lori to Nolan, going on in his speech: 

_"You came right in time. Five more minutes and there would have no one been left for me to rescue. You should thank him."_

The last part was said to Lori again.

She gaped at the hunter clearly not understanding why he helped them while being the enemy.

_“Hmgh…“_

Everyone turned to the source of the noises and sighed in relief when they, for once, didn’t see a thread. Brett was cautious again and looking around, searching for a sign of where exactly he was. At Deaton‘s. Well fuck. He wasn’t dead which was something, given the fact that this psycho bitch and Gerard had been hunting him. Than everything came back to him. Lori and Liam had found him, dragged his little ass out of the underground just so Lori and himself could get run over by a truck, of course driven by no one else but Gerard. Which let him gasp. Lori!

_“LORI!?“_

_“I’m here! I’m fine! Everything’s fine! Relax, Brett. You need to calm down! “_

And he did. But as he finally was calm enough to actually smell his surroundings he found there was a smell he knew but didn’t know where to put. So he skimmed the room for any hints as to what or who the source might be. When Brett’s eyes found Nolan standing there, anxiety rolling off of him as well as guilt and relief, he struggled to contain himself and not rip the young hunters throat out.

_“What is that little shit doing here? “_

_“Well he is apparently the one who got the wolfsbane to rescue you, dear brother. “_

_“What do you mean he rescued me? Hey shithead! Why’d you help us? That bitch’s gonna kill ya. “_

Nolan didn’t even think about that when he rushed to get the wolfsbane. He was as good as dead. Wow, he did everything because he was afraid of the supernatural and because he didn’t want to die, just so he could make a stupid mistake and get himself killed by the people he had joined in pure panic. Just his luck. Really.

_“Well…? “_

_“Yeah, I didn’t think this thru, did I? “_

_“What?! You tellin‘ me you didn’t think about that psycho killing you the minute she finds out you helped two werewolves? How stupid are you? “_

_“Apparently extraordinary so. If you don’t need me anymore I’ll be going, getting my head shot. “_

_“Wait! You didn’t tell me why you saved us. “_

_“…“_

_“Yes?!“_

_“…“_

_“Would you talk already?!“_

_“Okay! I don’t know okay?! I just kinda did it. “_

_“You just did it? Who are you trying to fool? What do you want from us? Did you poison us? Put some kind of tracing system on us? What is it you did? Tell me! “_

_“I didn’t do any of this! Okay I’m sorry I tried to help but I didn’t have any ulterior motives so just go back to living. One tip though, maybe it would be smart if you stayed dead for a while longer. Dead people aren’t hunted. “_

_“Well thank you Sherlock! “_

_“Your welcome Watson. “_

As Nolan started walking towards the exit, Brett shouted:

_“Wait! “_

He slowly made his way to Nolan, whipping away the blood as he went. He knew he didn’t lie when he said he didn’t know why he had saved them. His heart was beating fast but steady. So what was it with the little hunter?

_“Lor I’m gonna go talk a little with… “_

_“Nolan. “_

_“Nolan right. C ya Home? Oh, and thanks Doc. For saving me. Again. “_

Lori and Deaton both nodded.

The two young men made their way out and into Nolan’s car.

While driving off to a place where they could talk without Lori listening and the hunters finding them Brett started to talk again:

_“Okay so I know you didn’t lie when you said you didn’t know why you saved my sister and me but maybe I still know what’s going on. “_

_“Well, would you be so nice as to enlighten me? “_

_“Sure. You have the hots for me. “_

_“Yeah, sure. Something else? “_

_“Okay what number am I on my team? “_

_“28“_

_“Which pack am I from? “_

_“Satomis. “_

_“What’s my favorite color? “_

_“Green. “_

_“Which color are my eyes? “_

_„Depends on the light and your mood. When your happy and relaxed they are more of a blue and when your stressed out or angry they turn more greenish. “_

_“…“_

_“Oh fuck. I do like you! “_

_“That’s what I told you. “_

_“I didn’t notice. “_

_“I figured as much. I’m going to try something now, all right? Don’t run away or bite! “_

Nolan gave a quick nod while the other teen smirked mischievously. Brett started to lean in to the freckled one’s space, looking at his lips and unconsciously licking his own. Slowly he reduced the space between them, hearing the rabbit fast heart of Nolan. Finally, when their lips were just about to touch, the bigger one stopped for a short while, looking at Nolan with concern in his eyes. When he found the other one not moving away he closed the last bit of distance and kissed Nolan. Brett expected to hate it. But he didn’t. In fact, he liked how they fit together, the taste of the other teen. So he deepened the kiss by bringing his hand to Nolan’s neck and angling his head for better excess. The quiet moan escaping Nolan’s lips sent shivers down his spine. He wanted this moment of their sweet, gentle kiss to last forever. Suddenly Nolan started to move in sync with Brett and the kiss got even better. They were making out, heavier by the second, not feeling any shame. Little sounds of pleasure leaving both mouths. Nolan gripped the front of his, still dirty, shirt and broke the kiss for air but stayed in Brett’s space by connecting their foreheads.

_“That was unexpectedly good, freckles. “_

_“Shut up and kiss me again! “_

_“So greedy! But be prepared. This is going to be with tongue. “_

_“Less talking more kissing, Brett! “_

Brett gave a short chuckle as he leaned in again to seal their lips for a much more desperate kiss. As promised with tongue.

They kept kissing for what felt like ages and seconds all at once and just made short breaks to catch their breaths. They had moved so that Nolan was straddling Brett’s lap. He had his hands in the hair of the captain of Devenford, while Brett held him in place by resting his hands on the youngers hips.

_“How come you taste like cherries? “_

_“Well, Brett, I love cherries and I just drank some juice before saving your pretty ass. “_

_“Oh, so I have a nice ass? What else do you like about me, freckles? Tell me! “_

_“Obviously your eight-pack. “_

_“Yeah? What else? “_

_“Your thick shoulders. Your muscular arms. Your god damn eyes! How you smile when you just made a point. How much self-esteem you have. The way you put the lacrosse stick over those broad shoulders of yours when you get bored during the game. How you look over to your sister every time you scored. How you always care for her and put her above all else. “_

_“How do you know that? “_

_“Monroe told me before she went off to hunt you that your number one weakness is Lori. That you would do anything to defend her. She wanted to hunt her but just couldn’t get to her so she chose to hunt you directly. “_

_“How did you know which wolfsbane she used? “_

_“I saw her getting everything ready. “_

_“What are you going to do now? “_

_“Well, no one knows that you and Lori made it. As well as they didn’t know that you were the new alpha of the Satomi pack. “_

_“How do yo-„_

_“Lori isn’t and everybody else is dead. That leaves you. I did research and alpha powers don’t just disappear. It’s transferred to the next possible beta. And that was you. “_

_“I’m impressed. “_

_“Show me. “_

_“What? “_

_“Show me. Your eyes and your shift. I wanna see it. Please. “_

_“All right but don’t kill me when you see. “_

_“Okay. “_

_“Promise? “_

_“I promise. “_

Brett lifted Nolan off his lap and started to shift. Extending his claws and fangs and letting his bones reassemble themselves. All the while keeping his eyes closed. When he felt the shift complete he let his eyes go red and opened the waiting for Nolan to freak out, but he didn’t. Instead he looked at Brett with amazement and respect.

_“It’s beautiful. “_

_“Not really. “_

_“Yes, you are! Wow how is this even possible. Oh god this is stunning! “_

_“Now, now, don’t get to excited with me or I won’t be able to control myself and eat you up! “_

Well that sounded inappropriate.

Nolan was blushing. God he was gorgeous, Brett thought as he leaned in, back to human form, and kissed Nolan once more.

_“Oh, big bad wolf! Please don’t eat me! “_

Shit he didn’t know he was in to roleplay till now but this was defiantly making his dick interested.

_“Fuck, Nolan! Baby your so sexy! “_

_“Oh really? Am I now? Show me how sexy, oh mighty alpha. “_

_“God damn it. Babe stop or I won’t! “_

_“Then don’t. “_

They started making out again. More heatedly. Lust filled the car in just a few seconds and Brett couldn’t stop himself anymore. He tore their clothes off and grabbed for Nolan to sit on his lap once again before starting to lick his way down the others neck, collarbones, down his chest to Nolan’s pink nipples. He licked the left first starting slow and with low pressure but increasing both quickly. All Nolan could do was moan and gasp, feeling pleasure building in his stomach.  

 

_“We don’t have any lube so we’ll have to use spit. “_

_“Mhhm… “_

_“Suck! “_

Brett pointedly looked at three of his fingers in front of Nolan‘s face. The freckled teen didn’t hesitate and took the three fingers in his hot mouth sucking them till they were coated in slick.

Brett had started messaging his ass but stopped when he saw that Nolan was ready for more. So he gave him just that. He positioned his middle finger on Nolan’s entrance and circled it a few times before slowly entering the young hunter.

Nolan cried out in pleasure and threw his head back, closing his eyes and making a pretty o-face. When Brett felt Nolan relax around him enough, he put in a second finger, circling and scissoring him open. Then he did the same with the third finger deep in Nolan till he thought the pretty boy loose enough to go on.

_“Listen babe. I fit hurts say something and I’ll stop, okay? Heay Nolan you hear me? “_

_“Mhhm. If it hurts I tell you. Now fuck me! I can’t wait anymore! “_

_“Okay darling. Here I go! “_

Brett pressed the tip of his cock to Nolan’s waiting hole and pushed in slowly. Reminding himself of the mantra Satomi had toughed them, to not lose control and accidently hurting the little hunter. He wanted this to feel good for the both of them. It was a little game of stop and go but eventually he bottomed out, staying still so Nolan could adjust to the size of him. He knew he was big, thick and long both. His many bedpartners had told him so over and over.

_“You okay there, freckles?”_

_“Yes, fuck. I’m more than fine! Good, so good. God, Brett! Your big! Fuck! Move! Please. I need you to fuck me with that thick cock of yours! Come on, give it to me. Fuck me so I can’t walk for weeks!”_

_“Oh honey, you shouldn’t be demanding things you’ll regret later. Fuck your tight! Stop squeezing me, damn it!”_

_“Ah… Alpha! Please!”_

_“Shit!”_

Brett started thrusting as he felt overwhelming pleasure rising in his stomach. He won’t last long that was for sure.

_“Babe, your so good. So tight. Fuck, Nolan I’ve never felt like this with anybody before!”_

He wasn’t lying. His wolf felt at ease happy even. That didn’t happen since the rest of his pack had died and certainly with no one night stand ever before. But was this a one time only thing? Or did he want more?

_“Brett I can practically hear you thinking! And if it isn’t how your gonna fuck me when we arrive at my house you need to stop!”_

_“You want me to fuck you at your house? What about your parents? It’s late they won’t be happy about a stranger fucking their son all night, when there is school tomorrow, now would they?”_

_“My parents are in New Zealand at least three more months and I’m an only child so I highly doubt anybody would give a damn.”_

_“Wait, what? You live on your own? How long?”_

_The alpha stopped his movement and stared the freckled teen in the eyes._

_“Yes, Brett. I live on my own and maybe one and a half year now.”_

_“Isn’t that lonely? I mean, I feel lonely sometimes now that the pack is dead and it’s just Lori and me.”_

_“It was at first but now I’m used to it. I’m an adult in terms of law since they moved. So I can do practically anything, which is cool.”_

_“Wait seriously? How old are you then?”_

_“17.”_

_“And your parents just left you? No wonder you’re a hunter.”_

_“What’s that supposed to mean? My family doesn’t give one shit about me, so I don’t give one about others either? That they are cold hearted so I have to be too?”_

_“No, god Nolan that’s not what I meant! I wanted to say it’s no wonder you were scared and easily manipulated to join this Monroe whore. That you were used so easily. There was no one to warn you or help you.”_

_“Oh. That… that is actually pretty much the nicest thing I have ever heard out of your moth towards anybody except Lori.”_

_“Thanks, I guess?”_

_“Your welcome? Anyhow are you going to keep on fucking me or are we just stopping halfway there?”_

_“Tss…”_

Devenford’s captain started to thrust in at a relentless speed suddenly then, making Nolan moan loudly in surprise but not pain.

_“Fuck, yes! Brett!”_

Said werewolf tried new angles with each thrust till Nolan cried out in sheer overwhelming pleasure when he finally hit his prostate.

_“Found it!”_

The alpha exclaimed proudly once he was able to repeatedly thrust into the magical spot inside Nolan which had the hunter see stars. All the while keeping his pace.

_“Ah…! Faster! Please alpha! Harder!”_

_“As you wish darling.”_

Slamming harder and faster inside Nolan, Brett felt his release approaching. As he took in the squirming and moaning mess in front of him, the young hunter couldn’t be to far away from coming either. That fact made him proud. And the image of Nolan coming just from behind was a very pleasing thought as well.

_“Gonna come soon babe! What about you come just from my dick Nolan? That sound good to you? ‘Cause it sure does to me.”_

_“YES! Oh, fuck yes! Make me come just from your giant cock, alpha! I want it! So close! Fuck!”_

 And with that Brett spilled inside Nolan. The feeling of the hot liquid filling him did it for the smaller one, as he orgasemed between them with a high-pitched moan, shouting Brett’s name.

After they both had calmed down from their high, Nolan started smiling, looking at Brett with a sparkle in his eyes. That was the answer to the weres question. No, this wasn’t a one-time thing. He was officially screwed. He liked the hunter. Now that was something he hadn’t expected when he kissed Nolan. Great. He wouldn’t hear the and of this from Lori. He had screwed so many people, weres and humans, and now fell for a hunter. But he couldn’t help himself. The smaller teen was gorgeous. With his big, Baby-blue eyes, the fang like teeth, the blond hair, the long, dark lashes and especially the freckles! He was the prettiest thing Brett had ever seen.

_“You’re so gorgeous!”_

_“Really? A Taylor Swift song?”_

Nolan chuckled, smiling at him again afterwards, with that ice melting smile of his!

_“But you are. I don’t know how I never saw it but you truly are beautiful. So pretty I could keep kissing you forever. Or just stare at you smiling like this. The sex is great too but nothing compared to your beauty.”_

_“Stop! Brett, stop. Please. This isn’t fair. I know you don’t like me so stop it. It’s hard enough as it is. To know I’m attractive enough to fuck but not to keep.”_

_“No! You got it wrong! I really like you. I know I’m not known to do relationships, but I want to try for you! Please let me try.”_

_“Wait, really?!”_

_“Yeah, really. If you want to, that is.”_

_“YES!”_

_“Okay. So, then we’re dating now? Like boyfriends?”_

_“Please.”_

The fresh couple drove to Nolan’s house, after putting their clothes back on, going to take a shower as the stepped inside. Brett took Nolan in as he undressed, staring shamelessly, as he didn’t have the opportunity when they were in the car.

_“Liking what you see?”_

_“Very much. Thank you.”_

_“Well, are you going to strip now too, so I can see you in all your glory too, or do you need a hand-written invitation?”_

_“An invitation sounds nice but I’ll be nice and undress now. Just for you, honey.”_

Nolan appreciated the sight of Brett as much as the alpha had enjoyed the hunter’s appearance. They went inside the shower and started the water, both liking it pretty hot, luckily.

_“You and Lori should move in.”_

_“What?”_

_“I said, you and Lori should move in. You were right, it gets lonely in here and you lost everyone of your pack. Also no one would guess the both of you inside my house. I’ll just need to pretend to be a hunter some more. I’m sure Scott and his pack are gonna take care of Monroe eventually and till then I could play the act. My parents always told me to get roommates and there would be enough space. We have three bedrooms and too bathrooms. That should be enough for the three of us. I do part time jobs and get money from my parents monthly. If I tell them I need more because of some reason I’ll need to think of later they’ll send more no problem.”_

_“Wait but we can’t just live here and don’t pay anything! Anyway, we inherited a lot of money so you won’t need to ask your parents. But furthermore, are you sure about this? Living with two werewolves?”_

_“Are you going to kill me in the sleep or hurt me in any way?”_

_“No! Of course not!”_

_“Then everything’s fine. Just ask Lori and tell me.”_

_“Okay, will do. Your incredible, you know that?”_

_“I’m basically using the both of you so I am not alone anymore, but sure, call me what suits you best.”_

Nolan was smiling over his shoulder at Brett again. The bigger one then leaned down to press soft kisses to Nolan’s neck and freckled shoulders, stroking his sides at the same time. Nolan leaned in to the touch, reveling and how good the attention felt on his skin. He then grabbed for Brett’s thigh with one hand, balancing himself on the wall with the other, pressing his butt to the bigger teen’s crotch. Brett was already hard again but Nolan wasn’t one to judge since his erection was standing just as proud.

_“Thought you were a werewolf, not a rabbit in mating season.”_

_“Uh, look what you made me do!”_

_“Another Taylor Swift song? Really?”_

_“Baby, Baby, Baby, ohhhhhh…”_

_“Oh good god, Justin Bieber?!”_

_“Since you now all these lines, you must have listened to these songs too.”_

A soft lough came from the freckled human, starting to grind back into Brett. From that point on it got heated pretty much pretty quickly. Since they had sex just about half an _hour ago Brett was able to slide back in with no hindrance what so ever._

_“God you smell so good. I can’t even.”_

_“Then don’t. Fuck me. Slower this time. I want to last a little longer. Feel that connection.”_

_“How could I say no to such a sweet request!”_

 And so their second time was much sweeter, slower, but just as intense. After their second release they washed themselves and put on fresh clothes. Brett borrowing a pair of old sweats, as a Polo shirt from Nolan’s dad. Brett called Lori explain everything to her without going in to detail about the sex, while Nolan got to preparing a meal.

_“What did she say?”_

_“She was sceptic at first but agreed to living here. I wanted to ask if I could borrow the car real quick? Get Lori and our clothes before dinners ready?”_

_“Sure, go ahead. The keys are in the bow right there. The house key is on there as well. Be quick though this shouldn’t take that long till its finished.”_

_“Thanks a lot, bae. Be right back.”_

_“Try avoiding being seen by the hunters.”_

_“Will do!”_

As Brett got to their current stay he saw Lori already waiting, bags on the ground.

_“Are those all yours or…”_

_“No dumbass, I packed your stuff too. We didn’t really unpack so there wasn’t much to do for me. Anyhow, you reek! You were gone, like, what? Two hours and got yourself laid? How’s that even possible?”_

Brett just smirked mischievously, knowing just how hard it was for Lori to get it on with someone. They packed everything in the car and drove to the house, as soon as Lori sat in the vehicle though, she made a face.

_“Really?! In the car? God, gross!”_

He just laughed. As they entered the house, a fantastic smell surrounded them.

_“Heay, so we really didn’t have the best start so I’ll just introduce myself: I’m Nolan Holloway. Welcome home. Here are keys, though I wouldn’t recommend going outside for now. You can choose which bedroom you want mine is the only decorated one and obviously smells like me but the others are free so make yourself at home. I made rice with broccoli, chicken breast and a cheese cream sauce. I hope you like it. I’ll show you around after we ate?”_

_“Wow. Okay so eating it is, right Brett?”_

_“Sure! If it tastes half as good as it smells it’s gonna be fantastic.”_

Nolan smiled sweetly at Brett leading the siblings to the dining area and sitting at his usual place, gesturing for the two werewolves to sit down as well.

The food was even better than it smelled like and Brett and Lori moaned in delight with every bite they took. Nolan was beyond pleased.

_“This is soooo good! God babe, I’ll never want anything else ever again.”_

_“Oh, I’m sure you’ll like to have a taste of your ‘babe’ but I have to agree it’s delicious. We didn’t have homemade meals in so long.”_

_“Oh. My. God. Lori!”_

Nolan watched them amused and happy to be praised.

_“What? You tellin me you won’t like to eat him out?”_

_“I do like to but I don’t want you talking about it.”_

Nolan couldn’t help himself but laugh. Watching these two was hilarious. That brought their attention back to Nolan and they first looked back at each other and then started laughing as well. This was going to be great. Nolan just knew he had done everything right when he had saved Brett.

 

When the McCall pack finally had fought the Anuk-Ite and with that, somehow the hunters, Brett and Lori showed themselves as still alive and explained what had happened. Brett took Theo into the pack, as they all agreed he had saved Liam and the others several times since he was brought back from hell. In times of a crisis after that the McCall and the Talbot pack joined forces whenever needed and lived peacefully alongside each other otherwise.


End file.
